


Juntos

by lenayuri



Series: #ProjectDrarry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al recordar cierta <i>apuesta</i> hecha hace casi cinco años, no hicieron más que sonreír.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juntos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haruxita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/gifts), [Maye_Malfter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_Malfter/gifts), [NoahDLaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahDLaw/gifts).



> En respuesta del reto propuesto por **Noah** para el **#ProjectDrarry**. Gracias a **Haru** por revisarme este pequeño oneshot.

Las gradas estaban a reventar. No había ni un solo asiento libre, todos los lugares estaban ocupados desde tres horas antes del partido. Los boletos se habían agotado a la semana de haberse abierto la venta al público.

Porque era el partido del siglo.

Tal vez no del siglo, pero aún así era uno de los más esperados de la temporada.

Porque no se trataba sólo del clásico partido de Quidditch de cada año porque, esta vez, participarían dos de los mejores buscadores de todo el Mundo Mágico. Buscadores que en sus años juveniles habían sido enemigos jurados para convertirse en compañeros de guerra y luego en _conocidos_ cordiales.

Fueron vistos ocasionalmente aquí y allá pero nadie podía aventurarse a suponer nada. Ambos hombres eran tan herméticos cuando eran sorprendidos, pero siempre cuidando el lado amable hacia las personas.

Lo siguiente que se supo es que ambos habían sido seleccionados como buscadores. Buscadores en equipos contrarios.

No eran los mejores de la temporada así que no fue sencillo llegar hasta donde estaban en ese momento. Sus equipos habían comenzado desde abajo, subiendo peldaño a peldaño hasta enfrentarse con el otro. Estaban orgullosos de pertenecer a esa pequeña familia que luchaba por lo que quería.

Y lo que ambos equipos querían era ganar ese año. Ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

—¡Capitán!— el grito de alguien a su derecha le sorprendió un poco, pero Harry ubicó rápidamente a uno de sus golpeadores, Smith, quien sonreía y tenía un brillo fiero en su mirada.

Harry no tuvo que preguntar o decir nada más. La estampa frente a él fue más que suficiente para entender. _Querían que dijera unas palabras_.

Era como un ritual en cada partido. Les infundía confianza, energía, vitalidad. Y no porque él fuese El–Niño–Que–Vivió, sino porque era su capitán. Él había estado con ellos en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores rachas desde que entró al equipo hace ya cinco años. Habían sufrido juntos las derrotas y disfrutado intensamente de las victorias, pero siempre habían estado ahí, juntos, como una gran familia ruidosa, sudorosa y con más malas palabras de las que hubiese querido escuchar en toda su vida.

Colocándose frente a su equipo, Harry se aclaró la garganta. Era el momento.

—Chicos— dijo solemnemente, serio, su voz adquirió la autoridad que un capitán debía tener hacia sus oyentes; luego hizo una pausa, observando a todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo —no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué decirles— declaró perdiendo toda seriedad anterior, rascándose la nuca con descuido.

A pesar de sus palabras, sus ojos brillaban traviesos y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Comenzaron a arrojarle toallas y papelitos, abucheándolo y riéndose a partes iguales. Sabían que su capitán no podía ser serio desde el comienzo y las risas ayudaron a romper el nerviosismo previo al partido. El final de la temporada, ni más ni menos.

—Ya, chicos, dejen de hacer eso— se aclaró de nuevo la garganta y con un movimiento de varita mandó las toallas de vuelta a las duchas —Aunque me gustaría darles un _sermón_ , quiero decir, un emotivo y largo discurso— algunos rieron ante esto y Harry sonrió —ya saben que no soy bueno con las palabras cursis, así que lo diré así: estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Nuestro trabajo y dedicación es lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí, hasta la final, y aunque llegar hasta aquí ya es una victoria, nunca está de más llevarnos ese trofeo a casa, ¿verdad?

El equipo entero comenzó a vitorear y golpear el piso con sus botas y los mangos de sus escobas, Harry alzó la mano para pedir un poco de calma —Así que, ¿¡quién ganará esta noche!?

—¡NOSOTROS!

—¡¿Quién se llevará la Copa a casa?!

—¡NOSOTROS!

—¡¿Quién se va a divertir hoy?!

—¡NOSOTROS!

Harry sonrió y con un último movimiento de su varita, abrió las puertas dobles de los vestidores para que todo el equipo saliera. Con cada paso que daba hacia el campo de Quidditch se sentía más emocionado y nervioso a partes iguales. La adrenalina inundaba su cuerpo y le hacía querer reír y llorar, saltar y correr, atravesar el campo hasta el vestidor contrario y-

Su línea de pensamiento se interrumpió al escuchar el _rugido_ de la gente que llenaba las gradas.

A pesar de no ser la Copa _Mundial_ , sí era la _Nacional_. Habían perdido y se habían levantado y aprendido de sus errores. Cada golpe, contusión y moretón había valido la pena con el simple hecho de llegar a _ese_ momento.

Harry ya lo había dicho, pero estaba orgulloso de su equipo.

Un equipo que había perdido durante los últimos treinta años porque sus capitanes no creían mucho en ellos y terminaban cambiando de colores al primer parpadeo. Harry había creído en ellos y ellos habían creído en él y no podía sentirse menos que orgulloso. Su pecho se hinchaba cuando le preguntaban cómo iba su equipo, cuando lo felicitaban por algún partido o reportaje en alguna revista, revista o gaceta. Era vigorizante el sentimiento.

¿Quién lo hubiese creído?

Al salir al campo, sin embargo, las luces brillantes y el clamor de la afición lo jalaron del ayer al hoy. Al presente.

A _ganar_.

Lanzó una mirada a su equipo y subió a su escoba, pero antes de dar el golpe en el piso para elevarse, divisó al equipo contrario. Sonrió mientras asentía al otro capitán y se elevaba junto con su equipo hasta la mujer que ya los esperaba para arbitrar el juego.

Cuando el otro equipo estuvo arriba también, la mujer les dio indicaciones, recordándoles que debía ser un juego limpio. Ambos capitanes asintieron al igual que sus equipos, cada uno tomó su posición y cuando dio la señal, comenzó la locura.

.

Fue un partido extenso y demasiado agotador. Casi seis horas de juego, un sinfín de pases robados, movimientos que rayaban en mortales, puntos aquí y allá, gritos, golpes, rasguños, algunos habían sido demasiado osados como para jalar y arrancar el cabello a algunos compañeros – todo por el calor del momento.

Cuando Harry Potter capturó la snitch, casi a un pelo de distancia del otro buscador, el mago sonrió radiante. Se dejó llevar por la marea que era su equipo y entre abrazos, palabras de agradecimiento, gritos de victoria y los fuegos pirotécnicos mágicos, fue llevado hasta el centro del campo donde el jefe del Departamento de Deporte y Juegos Mágicos, el representante de la Confederación Internacional de Deporte y Juegos Mágicos y el representante del Ministerio de Magia Británico ya los esperaban con sus respectivas insignias que los acreditaban como vencedores de la Copa de Quidditch y como futuros participantes y representantes en la Copa Británica de Quidditch.

Harry estaba eufórico y después de aceptar la copa, pasarla de mano en mano entre su equipo, recibir palabras de felicitaciones, abrazos y decir algunas palabras y dejarse fotografías para la prensa, por fin se dirigió a los vestidores.

La noche había sido larga, su trasero le dolía y no quería más que darse una ducha rápida, llegar a su casa y disfrutar de un caliente y relajante baño de burbujas. Sabía que su equipo muy probablemente se iría a festejar, pero él no. Sus planes eran otros y no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

A unos pasos de los vestidores, sin embargo, encontró una silueta recargada en la pared contraria. Sabía, por el color del uniforme, que no era de su equipo, pero por la postura y el cabello rubio no tardó mucho en descubrir quién era la persona y sonreír a pesar del cansancio.

—Hola— saludó cuando llegó hasta él.

—Felicidades— respondió la voz y cuando Harry se acercó un poco más, notó la sonrisa en las facciones de Draco.

—Felicidades a ti también. Por cierto, ese mortal hacia atrás casi me derribó— bromeó mientras dejaba su escoba recargada en la pared.

—No fue algo planeado— otorgó Draco, descruzando los brazos y deslizándose un poco en la pared —pero fue necesario. La _bludger_ iba a golpearme si no me movía, ya sabes.

—Entiendo, entiendo— Harry también se había deslizado un poco por la pared, cubriéndose de las sombras que la poca luz del pasillo les brindaba.

El silencio que le siguió a eso no fue para nada incómodo. Ambos aún sentían la emoción del partido en sus venas, en su piel. El nervio en sus vientres no era ocasionado por el partido, sin embargo.

—Y…— cortó de pronto Harry, separándose de la pared y parándose frente a Draco —¿recuerdas lo que acordamos aquella vez?

Draco sonrió.

Cómo podría olvidarlo.

.

_Había ido a su restaurante francés favorito por motivo de su cumpleaños. Sus padres no habían podido ir con él debido a la delicada salud de su madre y que estaban, de hecho, viviendo en Francia, pero Draco no les reprochó nada. Ya había pasado la mayor parte del día con ellos en el chalet Malfoy y ahora quería un poco de tiempo para él._

_Draco quería celebrar tanto su cumpleaños número veinte como las decisiones que había tomado desde que salió de Hogwarts. El estigma de la guerra había dañado un poco su espíritu, pero no se dejó vencer. Había salido adelante antes y lo haría de nuevo. Sólo era necesario cambiar de piel, como hacían las serpientes, y dejar la antigua atrás, moviéndose hacia un nuevo mañana con una piel nueva._

_Claro que había sido difícil, pero por ese mismo motivo se sentía todo un logro cuando alcanzaba sus objetivos. Y ahora estaba ahí, con veinte años y una futura carrera en Quidditch. Había querido explorar sus opciones antes de decidirse a hacer algo por el resto de su vida y ese contrato había caído como del cielo._

_No era un equipo muy conocido, mucho menos uno que ganara cada partido, pero para Draco era el principio._

_Cuando el acomodador le indicó que le siguiera, Draco dejó de soñar despierto y se movió por entre las mesas. El sitio estaba a rebosar pero no tenía problemas con ello, siempre hacía su reservación por adelantado y esa vez no fue la excepción._

_Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su mesa, ésta no estaba libre. Había otro mago, uno que conocía muy bien, sonriéndole abiertamente y con una copa de vino en la mano._

_El mago se puso de pie y le dio las gracias al acomodador. Draco no se había movido._

_—Malfoy— llamó Harry mientras se ponía de pie, dejando su copa en la mesa. Su mirada brillaba y había un pequeño hoyuelo cuando sonreía._

_Draco salió de su estupor y devolvió el saludo —Potter._

_—Es bueno verte. Pero siéntate, por favor— Draco quería reclamar, exigirle que le dijera el por qué estaba usando su mesa, pero al darse cuenta de la mirada del otro supo que_ algo _tuvo que ver él en todo aquel embrollo. Típico de Potter, usando sus influencias para ocupar espacios que no le pertenecían._

_Pero ya se había dado cuenta de que el sitio estaba lleno y una cena con Potter no iba a estropearle su día._

_El mesero llegó antes de que alguno pudiese hablar de nuevo y le sirvió una copa del vino que Harry tomaba. El mago observó dudoso la copa sin confiar mucho en el gusto de Potter para los vinos, pero se sorprendió al encontrar que, de hecho, era una muy buena cosecha._

_Después de la primera copa y sus respectivas cenas, se enfrascaron en una amena conversación sobre todo y nada, compartiendo anécdotas y tomándose su tiempo para recordar a sus amigos perdidos en la guerra._

_Entonces, Harry pareció recordar algo pues llamó al mesero, le dijo algo al oído y éste se retiró con una leve inclinación._

_Draco no sabía por qué, pero aquel acercamiento no le había gustado nada. Era su tiempo con Potter. Era su mesa. Era su cumpleaños. Así que bien podía irse a la-_

_Dicho mesero regresó en algún momento mientras arremetía mentalmente en contra del pobre desdichado, llevando consigo un pequeño pastel de chocolate negro adornado con fresas. Draco frunció el ceño, observó el pastel, observó a Harry quien sonreía y de vuelta al pastel, como si éste tuviese las respuestas a los secretos del universo._

_Escuchó el tintineo de una copa al chocar con la suya y notó que Harry sostenía su propia copa muy cerca. Su mirada brillaba y Draco sabía que no era el efecto del vino, ni de las luces o de la vela que adornaba su mesa._

_—Feliz cumpleaños._

_Draco no sabía qué debía decir, hacer o sentir, así que le dio las gracias y tomó el tenedor para probar el pastel. Era su favorito. Y no sabía cómo es que Potter había sabido eso – o tal vez sólo había adivinado, incluso pudo haberle preguntado al mesero o al chef, de todas maneras Draco iba mucho a aquel sitio._

_La velada siguió sin problemas y cuando fue el momento de despedirse, Draco sintió que hacía falta algo. Había sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños que recordaba haber tenido y suponía que le debía algo a Potter por ello._

_Aunque no sabía qué, exactamente._

_Draco observó de reojo a Harry y notó un leve rubor en sus mejillas que tal vez era debido al vino, pero quiso creer que era por otra razón. El ego Malfoy había salido a flote, haciendo dupla con el alcohol en su sistema, y su mente le proveyó de posibles escenarios en donde arrinconaba al otro mago y le provocaba aún más sonrojos. Le gustó lo que imaginó._

_—… ¿qué dices?— al sentir la mirada de Harry en él, Draco parpadeó y salió de sus fantasías para enfocarse en el otro mago que ahora estaba frunciendo el ceño._

_Harry suspiró y se preparó para volver a repetir lo que había dicho, pero una vez que lo pensó mejor, decidió_ hacerlo _más que decirlo._

_Se acercó a Draco y le besó suavemente. Sabía a chocolate, vino y algo que suponía era el propio sabor del mago. Draco se estremeció y colocó sus manos en la cadera de Harry para acercarle, su otra mano estaba enterrada en su rebelde cabello negro, sorprendentemente suave y con aroma a miel. El beso duró… no estaban seguros de cuánto duró, pero fue lo suficiente para que ambos suspiraran al separarse._

_Ahí, frente contra frente, Draco se dio cuenta de que tal vez no había sido buena idea precipitarse. Apenas se habían visto en tres años, ese día había sido una coincidencia y ahora estaban besándose y…_

_—Lo siento._

_Harry parpadeó al no entender las palabras de Draco pero antes de poder decir algo más, los suaves y largos dedos de Draco estaban en sus labios._

_—No es que no lo haya disfrutado— aclaró el mago —es… simplemente…— la mirada de Draco se perdió en algún punto tras Harry y el mago entendió._

_Él también estaba un poco confundido por el beso, pero, a diferencia de Draco, él sí sabía lo que quería hacer a continuación._

_—Lo sé— admitió Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Draco entre la suya y besaba sus nudillos con tal ternura que Draco casi gimió —entiendo lo que quieres decir, no te preocupes— ante la mirada alarmada de Draco, siguió —vamos a hacer algo, ¿te parece?_

_Draco asintió y esperó. El vino definitivamente ya estaba haciendo estragos en su equilibrio._

_—Seamos amigos— declaró mientras extendía su mano derecha, la que no estaba sosteniendo a Draco, entre ellos —seamos amigos y veamos si, más adelante, hay la posibilidad de algo más._

_Draco sonrió y estrechó su mano con firmeza._

_—Yo te propongo algo mucho mejor— ante el asentimiento de Harry, continuó —Esforcémonos al máximo con nuestros equipos, llevémoslos a la Copa Nacional y si ganas…_

_—Oh, ten por seguro que ganaré, entonces._

_—Tan seguro de ti mismo, ¿no?_

_—Por supuesto— afirmó descaradamente._

_—Sólo tú, Harry._

.

—¿Y bien?

Draco negó con la cabeza, escondiendo su diversión, ante la impaciencia de Harry. Habían esperado cinco años desde aquel día y aunque se habían seguido viendo ocasionalmente, ninguno había roto el acuerdo. Y ahora que habían llegado hasta ese punto, donde Harry había ganado por atrapar la snitch una fracción de segundo antes que él, una victoria legítima, sin trampas ni nada parecido, no podía culparlo. Él estaba igual de emocionado por dentro y saber que Harry había esperado _por él_ por cinco largos años hacía que su corazón se hinchara de felicidad.

—Supongo que no me queda de otra— Draco se encogió de hombros pareciendo completamente desinteresado. Harry no se tragó el cuento y se acercó al otro mago, despacio y sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. Cuando sintió el aliento de Draco acariciar sus labios, se acercó y le besó.

Fue un beso tierno, lleno de sentimientos guardados por cinco años. Beso lleno de felicidad, amor sincero y un poco de temor por el mañana.

Harry se separó justo a tiempo para ver a Draco sonreír y jalar al mago de la solapa de su uniforme y besarlo de nuevo, ésta vez con más fuerza y sin tanta dulzura.

Compartieron más besos en ese pasillo a media luz, con el vitoreo de la gente que aún celebrara de fondo y con promesas de que lo que sea que sucediera de ahora en adelante, ambos saldrían adelante.

Juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza. Entre una cosa y la otra no se han podido arreglar ciertas situaciones que me tienen al borde de los nervios, sin embargo y dado que ustedes no tienen la culpa, he aquí un pequeño recordatorio de que no estoy muerta, sólo medio zombi.  
>  **Gracias a mis cabecitas pervs por estar ahí cuando lo necesito.**  
>  -  
> El reto de **Noah** fue que me basara en este gif:  
> 


End file.
